The World Where A Hero Once Lived
by Winged Savior
Summary: Naruto is separated from his team mates because of an attack. He finds himself on another country, a place where shinobis are unknown, where a corrupt government controls the land, a place where he has to get away from.Nar x depends on the reader,review!
1. Prologue

After a VERY long time, I'm writing again. I've been busy for awhile, so I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I'D BE EXTREMELY HAPPY IF I DID HOWEVER...**

Summary: After an attack by several mysterious shinobi, Naruto is left adrift into the sea where he is separated from his team mates after a successful mission, leading to a series of events, all happening on another country that seemingly none of the shinobi world knew existed. Along with the help of several friends that he makes on this mysterious country and this new mysterious power he gains, Naruto vows to return to the world that he came from, the world of the shinobi. Also, this story begins not far after Naruto learns to use the 'Rasengan' and brings back Tsunade to Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT!"

The loud shout was followed by a serious of explosions all over the plain, resulting in the separation of the four man team.

"Sasuke take the one at the left, Naruto get ready to back him up, I'll take the left, Sakura, guard the merchant!" came the shout of a man.

"Got it!" shouted Sakura as she swiftly glided towards the merchant, while with a nod, Sasuke quickly pulled out his kunai and threw them at the mysterious shinobi.

"Why do I have to back up Sasuke? I'm just as good as he is..."

"Naruto this is not the time for your thick headed fool-hardiness!" shouted Sakura.

"But..."

"Just shut it dobe," yelled Sasuke as he dodged backwards as the figure seemingly had set up a serious amount of traps along the field. And as of now Sasuke needed a plan.

"Sharingan!" Dark eyes turned blood red, with three commas appearing in the pupils of the Uchiha's eyes.

_"I see them! I can see where the traps were planted, this guys dead meat...what the..."_

"Naruto no, you idiot!"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme, I won't let you beat me!" yelled the young boy clad in orange.

Naruto suddenly ran at incredible breakneck speeds towards the shinobi, to the point that even Sasuke had trouble following with his eyes.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" yelled Naruto as he crossed his index and middle fingers on both hands and making a cross.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO-JUTSU!"

With a cloud of smoke several dozen replicas of Narutos jumped out and attacked the shinobi up ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Naruto, you didn't need to go get your butt kicked like that, good thing Kakashi-sensei was there to save you...who knows what could have happened!" shouted Sakura.

"Naruto, I know you have gotten stronger and all, but there was no need for you to run into a fight you couldn't win, you could have been killed, and..."

"And what? That I should have left the fighting to Sasuke-teme? That I should have just sat and watched as everyone around me progressed, while I just sat there and watched?" exclaimed Naruto.

"That's not what I was going to say..." said Kakashi calmly, but was again cut off short as all four were separated from the merchant ship they were on. A mysteriously dressed duo had attacked the four man team with something that had exploded on impact and sent everyone flying.

_"What the hell is that thing?"_ thought Kakashi as he landed on his two feet with a slide, _"a new weapon?"_

**"Get the jinchuriki, don't waste time!" **shouted the taller of the two.

_"What? Jinchuriki? What the hell..." _thought Sakura.

"Protect Naruto, even if it costs our lives, we must protect Naruto at all costs!" shouted Kakashi.

_"Is it the Akatsuki?"_ thought Kakashi, _"No, it can't be there's something different..."_

_"What? Naruto? What the heck is so important about Naruto?" _thought Sasuke as he jumped toward the other end of the boat towards where Naruto was lying unconscious.

"Damn!" shouted Sakura as she was left with the only option to dodge the weird projectile shot at her, effectively cutting her path towards Naruto.

**_"Head my words citizens of this country, you three will be our messengers and witnesses, hand over the jinchurikis without struggle, or we will be forced to take them forcefully!"_** came the shout.

"What makes you think we're willing to just give them over!" shouted Kakashi as he ran towards the one that had just spoken in zigzag motion.

_**"This!" **_

The shorter of the two figures began to run towards Kakashi performing hand seals as they went.

"Raikiri!" shouted Kakashi.

_**"I warned you!" **_

As the figure shouted, a black fire began to engulf his arm at a rapid pace, as Kakashi began to thrust forward with his technique.

**_"GOUKASHORYU!" _**came the booming shout.

As the figure said this, a gigantic burst of flame pushing Kakashi back, while making all the people around (except for the two arrivers and Naruto) to cover themselves as the intense fire burned at their skin and clothes. As the fire subsided, a palm came forward at an intense speed covered in black fire in the shape of a dragon, hitting Kakashi right in the stomach. The result was severely disastrous. The hand had somehow disintegrated Kakashi's clothes and skin on contact, piercing right through his body. After the person had pulled his arm out, black fire lingered on the edges of Kakashi's stomach, while Kakashi had slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" shouted Sakura, while Sasuke stared in shock.

_**"Now for the kid..."**_

"Katon; Goukakyou no jutsu!"

A huge burst of flame engulfed the person and the surrounding area, but the person had disappeared in a huge explosion, effectively pushing Sasuke off his feet and on the ground several feet from where he had shot the technique, while completely ramming Sakura headfirst towards a metal crate, knocking her unconscious.

**"Pfft, are you underestimating us kid?" **asked the larger of the two in a deep tone.

_**"It'll be the last mistake you'll ever make!" **_

Another figure had appeared from behind the larger figure and twirled around for Sasuke to see.

"What do you want with Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he slowly got up.

**"That child, is none of your business, just hand over the boy and no-one else will get hurt."**

_"What am I going to do? These guys are are a whole different level, even for Kakashi! What am I supposed to do?"_ thought Sasuke.

"Ow ow, my head hurts, what did I miss?" came an annoying voice.

"Naruto stay back!" shouted Sasuke.

"What the..." grumbled Naruto as he suddenly realized the situation. There lied Kakashi with a hole in his abdomen, Sakura slumped over by a crate, and Sasuke all dirty and scratched up.

Suddenly, Naruto began to see red, as uncontrollable rage seized him. He grew thicker whisker marks on his face, hare growing more fur-like, eyes red and slit, nails turning into claws. Red chakra spreading all over his body, separating the front of his orange jacket, showing the black t-shit he had underneath with his necklace. Red chakra began to swirl around the area at an enormous rate. Then, Naruto began to go down into a crouch, looking as if he was about to pounce.

"_**LET'S GO CRAZY…"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd be nice if I got some reviews, and thanks for taking the time to read this story


	2. The Chapter Right After Prologue

I am really sorry about not putting the translations from the chapter before, since I will re-use the technique that the 'mysterious' shinobi used, I'll type it later rather than now. Okay, if you haven't gotten the situation on the chapter so far... well. I guess I'll quickly summarize it.

So basically, Naruto and his team-mates are on a merchant ship, Naruto being hurt from a fight that had occurred and ended up with Kakashi saving Naruto's butt. The merchant that they were supposed to be guarding had returned safely to his country. Now because of the fact that Kakashi had ordered Sasuke to fight and Naruto to only back Sasuke up, made Naruto feel much more inferior to Sasuke, and Naruto had lost his temper. Just about then, two mysterious shinobi apparently from a different country, attack team Kakashi. Kakashi ends up with a hole in his abdomen with a lingering black fire at it's edges, Sakura knocked unconscious, and leaving a heavily damaged Sasuke to fight off the intruders. Just then, Naruto wakes up from his unconscious state to find the current situation. With uncontrollable rage, Naruto attacks the intruders. At this point, the waters start to become dangerous as a fierce storm was brewing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"DAMMIT!" _**shouted Naruto as he tried to land hits, to find that it was just futile to try and damage the skilled warrior.

"_I need to think of something fast..." _thought Naruto.

**_"Look kid, you aren't going to beat us at that level of strength, just give up now,"_** spoke the shorter of the two intruders.

_**"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY TEAM-MATES!"**_

Naruto suddenly began to move at a feverish pace and began to slowly make progress, once in a while hitting the figure, summoning clones and such to attack the intruder, performing combos, using different techniques to divert the attacks and such.

_"This is Naruto?" _thought Sasuke.

Then, several clones grabbed the cloaked figure, in a full body bind, followed by the rushing sound of severe winds gathering.

_**"RASENGAN!"** _came the shout of an orange clad shinobi.

The attack had been true to it's aim. A huge crater had formed under the figure, with a rotating ball of chakra at the figure's abdomen being pushed further by the young blonde shinobi. The person flew through the air coming to a crash down by the other end of the boat, creating a long ditch into the wooden ground of the boat as the figure went.

"You did it Naruto!" shouted Sasuke in exasperation, but also with a smile on his face.

Naruto gave a thumbs up towards Sasuke accompanied by a grin.

"I beat you Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto weakly before he collapsed to the ground.

**"Ah...so you're improving finally. It's great to see, but the fun must end,"** came a booming voice.

A completely dirty figure began to arise from the debris, completely damaged but nonetheless, began to walk slowly towards the group

_"What? He's still alive after that!" _questioned Sasuke in thought.

Suddenly the shorter figure blew up in smoke, completely distracting Sasuke from the larger of the pair of intruders.

"Shit!" shouted Sasuke as he turned around to see the large figure pick up Naruto, jumping off the side of the boat, just to rise with a pair of wings created from chakra.

"You're not getting away with Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

"Katon; Karyuudan!" shouted Sasuke as he shot a huge burst of flame in the shape of a sleek dragon, catching up to the figure in a matter of seconds.

Sadly, the figure had out manoeuvred the attack, but suddenly dropped Naruto into the stormy waters, in an attempt to dull the pain in their stomach.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sasuke as he tried to jump in the waters, but was stopped by weeping Sakura, who was holding Sasuke back.

"NO NARUTO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes began to open, just to try and adjust to the dull light brightening the room he was in. A furnished room with a bed, couch, bookshelves, a closet, a television and the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on, right beside him. And the only thing covering him from his nakedness were the covers of the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I know this is pretty short, but what are you going to do? Perhaps some reviews? Well I tried.

Katon; Karyuudan- fire style; fire dragon missile

Rasengan(if you didn't know already)-spiral bullet


End file.
